vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Waifu Army
The Imperial Waifu Army (formerly known as The Imperial Waifu Division) is a Prussian-themed military group focused on roleplaying aspects within VRChat. __TOC__ History 'Foundation' The group was founded on November 10th of 2017, a few weeks before the rise of Uganda, by Smauffle. the idea was formed from him acting as the General of the German and Prussian army, he got closer to the idea of forming his military group within VRChat. Right before Smauffle founded the group he met a user named kITE_ who played an important role during the group's creation process, kITE_ acted as emotional support for Smauffle, when he first started experimenting and coming up with many different ideas. 'The Ugandan War' They were the first military group to initiate contact with the Ugandans after they began terrorizing VRChat worlds throughout their viral days. The Imperial Waifu Army made an attempt to forge an alliance with Kanna Gang but unfortunately, it was never formally achieved as Kanna Gang was banned for the second time by VRChat moderators. 'Splinter Factions' During the Ugandan Wars, a group of soldiers within the Imperial Waifu Army decided to create another within its numbers as the Imperial Waifu Navy. However, Smauffle questioned the legitimacy within the group and its cause. In response to this, Waffles the founder of the Imperial Waifu Navy chose to secede from the Imperial Waifu Division and re-brand his newfound militia; the Band of Waifus. 'Cold War' A branch within the Imperial Waifu Army known as the Intel Division would be created with the purpose of spying on other groups as well as gathering domestic intelligence. Their many controversial tactics would be seen as overreach with members of the Band of Waifus, many of whom were also Imperial Waifu soldiers and were being accused of treason. The whole debacle would boil over eventually, and many people chose loyalty to the Band of Waifus over the Imperial Waifu Army due to the far-reaching and invasive spying practices of the Intel Division. Afterward, the Intel Division was closed and purged, an agreement was made to end spying on both sides, and people returned. Despite this, the divide the Intel Division created still lingered, as those involved went on to create their own faction known as the Imperial Neko Military. 'Creation of Battalions' Around the time of end of Cold War, Many members wanted the group to make it easier fore members to be recognized. So the High Command and veteran members had a meeting. they agreed on forming Battalions which were The Air Force, The Navy, The Marines, The Army, The Guardsmen, The Tank Battalion. Each Battalion had two squads. The Battalions had a CO and XO for each. The Army is modern day, Heer. The Air Force is modern day, Heeresluftstreitkräfte. The Navy and The Marines merged into Kaiserliche Marine. The Tank Battalion is the modern day, Panzerdivision. The Guardsmen is the modern day, Persönliche Leibstandarte. This is still base of modern day Companies. 'Reformation of Role-play' In mid-October of 2018, The group added more roleplay elements. They added more D&D elements to the role-play experience. They added a full backstory that explains the alternative history of the group. They also added character sheets. The character sheets allowed more role-playing elements that make improved stories. With all these changes they also added a Constitution. The Constitution outlines the powers and rights of the members. 'The Reorganization' Garma took leadership with ThePearl of the Navy battalion and restored it to great power. With this happening, this allowed the group to do a reorganize of t's battalions. They make it into 4 branches. Which are the Armee, Persönliche Leibstandarte, Kaiserliches Afrikakorps, and Kaiserliche Marine. The 3 of the old battalions of Armee (Renamed to Heer ), Luftstreitkräfte, Panzerdivision were made into companies of the Armee Branch. The Navy battalion was made into its own branch with 3 companies of High Seas Fleet, U-Boot Fleet, and Marines. The Persönliche Leibstandarte and the Kaiserliche Afrikakorps were left as their own Branches. 'Alliance' After talks and members of both groups getting along. The leaders of IWA and Federation of Rossiyskaya (FRTM) had many meetings and both sides agreed to have events and other matters shared. This alliance allows for mutual advantage to both sides. This alliance was made possible by people willing to listen to each other and not step on each others toes. Every member of each group as mutual respect for each other 'The Second Cold War' With the growth of many groups forming because of the Imperial Waifu Army's size. Many people left overtime trying to make groups be as big or even bigger like the Imperial Waifu Army was. Some members would try to bother members of the Imperial Waifu Army who have done nothing to them but just because they were or still are part of the Imperial Waifu Army itself only. The Staff of the IWA tried to keep their members away from people trying to bother them. This came to a head on the 75th anniversary of D-Day where many members of the different groups who bothered the Imperial Waifu Army's members came into a world-instance and came to conclusion with Cold War with Imperial Waifu Army. The Reichsmarschall himself, Hølly and his Commanding Officer of the Personal Guards, used their skills to defuse the room and eventually had a talk to Nieko. And with that, they dealt with the members of each side who were causing the issues. 'Current day' The history of the Group mostly changed, the current year is 1932. People in VRChat think that this group is related to the Third Reich and Nazi Germany. It's NOT! It's still Prussian, just with slightly modern Uniforms and Technique. The current motto of the group is "Technology over Ideology". Outside activity against the Group is the most challenging thing for most of the Members within the Imperial Waifu Army, Persönliche Leibwächter mostly handle any situations! Roleplay Lore To Be Released Purpose and Aspiration One of the ambitions of the Imperial Waifu Army was to continually search for members throughout the VRChat community that shared the same aspirations with its members. By continuing to grow the community from within, and hosting weekly events and get together. Initially, it was about growing the community and raiding Uganda, but eventually, the community and its leaders have evolved to where the Imperial Waifu Army has begun implementing training for its soldiers. Many activities vary and events often last anywhere between an hour to two hours. Activities * Military role-playing and old war tactics. * Encourage and motivate to seek higher values. * Social interaction and development. * Movie Nights * War Thunder * Hearts of Iron IV * Grow and improve topics such as education / art / etiquette Branches The Group has 4 different Branches of Armee, Persönliche Leibstandarte, Kaiserliche Marine, and Kaiserliche Afrikakorps Kaiserliche Armee (Imperial Army) The Army is broken into 3 divisions of Heer (Imperial Infantry), Heeresluftstreitkräfte (Imperial Airforce), and Panzerdivision (Armored Cavalry). Heer (Imperial Infantry) The Imperial Army was the first entity to emerge by the start of its journey. They were the first ones to raid Uganda on the first contact. They sport Imperial blue tops with spiked Prussian helmets armed with bolt actions with bayonets fixed. Now they sport a more streamlined darker helmet along with a scarf, a darker top, pistol holster, and grenades. Heeresluftstreitkräfte (Imperial Air Force) The Imperial Air Force was originally an outlet for members to transfer over to. More so for the individuals that want to have a good time with roleplay as they function the same way like the Imperial Navy. They can be seen around private worlds sporting a brown top along with a khaki garrison cap with flight goggles. Panzerdivision (Armored Calvary) In recognition to the excellence and the performance of the Imperial Army and its raids, the Ugandans would develop weapons of their own in an attempt to combat the Imperials in any way they can, involving large breeds of Knuckles and vehicles of their own. To counteract this Imperial Command had decided to develop an Armoured Division, as it would be required of any formal military. The ranks consist of tankers bearing black tops complimented with a black garrison cap with headphones. A variant to that are grenadiers, equipped with explosive projectiles to counteract armored attacks. Kaiserliche Marine (Imperial Navy) During the Band of Waifu's inception, its Navy displayed significant attention as well as an activity during its founding. In response to this; a former administrator who was denied a leadership role within the BoW transferred back over to the Imperial Division, and adopted the Battalion structure, influencing the birth of the Imperial's own Navy. The birth of the Navy simultaneously inspired the birth of additional branches. As time passed, the Navy went into an inactive slumber as many members either left or went inactive to the point that it was nearing disbanding. Though In current times the Navy has undergone a massive restructure and rebirth under the command of Großadmiral Garma and Vize Admiral ThePearl. Now fielding the most active number of members as well as hosting weekly events, the Navy has come to house its own sub-companies (Hochseeflotte, U-Boote & Seebattalion). Kaiserliche Afrikakorps (Africa Corps) The Africa Corps, a division to protect the colonial interest of the Kaiserin and the Nation mainly in Africa and middle east. Generalfeldmarschall Rory Mercury is responsible for the troops in East-Africa. They are looking for old Relics and Treasures but they're mostly there to secure the Area in the eastern section of Africa. Persönliche Leibstandarte (Personal Guard) The Personal Guard's initial purpose was to be the eyes and ears of the Kaiser himself. However, over the span of several months, their purpose had been modified not only to serve the Kaiserin herself but observe and protect the special interest of the Imperial Waifu Army. Guards are handpicked and have to be loyal to the Reichsmarschall and the entire Imperial Waifu Army. Training Training within the Imperial Waifu Army varies from branch to branch depending on the officer in charge. Most training days are often pushed for Wednesdays and Fridays as Saturday is often the day of operation and execution. A lot of pre-planning is required in order to host an operation, more so a week or two in advance. During hours of training and roleplay, members within the IWA community are expected to fulfill their roles and keep their military bearing. Trivia * The VRChat discord has recognized the IWA has a formal community and has added its community Discord to #community-servers. * All their new models are made originally by Hølly. * Has a very strict military role-playing structure following the integration of the Constitution * The group is primarily organized via its [https://discord.gg/7DbqQhf discord so it stays organized. * Even though they are German based. The group is made of very culturally different people around the world. * The current year is 1932, no World Wars happened. * The group as deep and complex lore for roleplay. Notable Members The group has over 200 verified Members. Not all will be mentioned. ✠ Government Officials ✠ * ♛Smauffle- Founder and Kaiserin of the Empire. * ❂Hølly - Reichsmarschall & Head of the Security of the entire Empire. * Lauren D. von Weiss - A big Nerd that studies the Flower Language, is the Sekretärin of Hølly von Braun * Toshio - Sekretär von Elita Von Alfherzen I - strict/passionate/honest and kind-hearted person. * Doofyduff - Friendly / Positive and quite skilled at making models! * Lapis Luna - Head of the Royal Maids, one of the most wonderful and dedicated maids. Generals/Admirals * Anon 27- Generalobest of the Army, Minister of outside politics, and social affairs. * HHfrosty - The Judge and Commanding Officer of the Kaiser's personal protection unit. * Garma - A sweet and caring person who talks in the third person. * Sola di Ryuvia - Head of the Army. * Rory Mercury - Head of the African Corps. * DerTobiAD - Strict / Loyal - the perfect example of a military officer. * Nighthawk71 - Assisting officer of the Kaiser's personal protection unit. * Talboturbo- The new Zealand Navy Officer. * ThePearl - Always trying to help. * Harok- The spirit of France itself complimented with scents of Paris. * Soma Kun - Blue. Famous Members * Gaztons (the Ugandan founder) * Qyr - Streamer and 3D model enthusiast Company Chief * Panzers - IWAs Anime Girl <3 * Nep Nep - Chief of the Luftstreitkräfte. * Teku2001 - Michigan Sound Grenade * IB.A.Elite - * SheerAvenger777 - Likes Cheeseburgers. * Autumn_Nerd - A Nerd Officers * Puppy - A mans best friend and truly one of the greatest guard dogs! * Velo18 - Rather talented at shower singing / Very energetic and passionate about his roleplay * Nadia1999 - Great panzer operator, definitely worth the writing. * Grettelis - Long time member and a great friend to have alongside you. * The Ziver - One of the most talented cinematographers. * Placeholder - Always holds a place within the heart of this community. * KyootKitty - Literally talks to much around people. * Rena - * Fürstin - * Monika - * SecretAmelia - * Kaori - True Gamer. * Emilia Singer(Nym) - * cdlux - Members * Ash Like Snow - A caring and loving person with a heart bigger than the borders of Russia. * Krüger Viktor Wulf von Köln III (Wulf) - Reasonable guy who likes to record history ♥ * Turretoforth - Will go anywhere as long as it's a productive way forward, producing content for others to enjoy * Black Gold - Overwhelmingly nice and friendly Ukrainian guy. * Codec19 - Could dictate an orchestra * Dronerlicious - Droner, you can never know what to expect from him? * Julianno - Drunk squad * Mandaar - Cereal Girl. :) * Patrick - Panzer division commander that has disappeared within the Bermuda Triangle * Kevman - Never looks for words in his pockets * ChainedArcher - I am a fisher * Cosmo - * Sola232 - * Armadle - * Donny - * Graf Zeppelin * Uni - * Cobalt * crazynate * Capt.Mushy * Jezzibolt - * Candy - * Svea - * Snowykoeld * Ryukaze * Shadow2G * Atomicfox52 Former Members Media Download.jpeg|The Army Branch maxresdefault-5.jpg|The leader Smaffles with his guards maxresdefault-6.jpg maxresdefault-7.jpg mqdefault.jpg maxresdefault-8.jpg maxresdefault-9.jpg|A Ugandan Raid d5ve8jlwn9901.png|The leader and Robot guards mqdefault-2.jpg Deuw9nFUcAAJK4K.jpg|Training mqdefault-3.jpg|Meeting with kanna gang VRChat_1920x1080_2018-09-30_17-39-34.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-09-01_01-33-33.401.png Life of k.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-15_23-19-14.669.png|Drill Instructor Tapper and IWA Brazil VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-06_16-36-24.891.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-07_04-05-23.438.png Elita Alfherzen-0.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-09-30 17-56-46.446.png Greetings toshi.gif VRChat 1920x1080 2018-10-08 06-58-56.796.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-10-07 00-45-07.119.png 80QUd7p - Imgur.gif Restrained-0.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-31_21-41-05.039.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-10-27 20-34-59.251.png 20181111005626_1.jpg 20181111042910_1.jpg unknown (6).png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-10_22-37-40.697.png unknown (8).png 94e87283221bbb6a9b6deea6e0575340.jpg VRChat 1920x1080 2018-12-04 23-18-12.228.png MountainNoiry.png HollyxNoiry.png 20180818001712 1.jpg VRChat 1920x1080 2018-09-13 02-54-47.951.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-08-24 00-44-40.881.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.08.18 - 00.20.08.21.jpg VRChat 1920x1080 2018-10-29 23-10-22.251.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-12-04 23-21-50.327.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-11-23 20-54-08.870.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-11-23 21-06-08.873.png tower.png 7spz2pk0l2901.jpg 20190212210134_1.jpg VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-16_14-56-15.706.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-23_14-53-22.334.png gLdmoDG_d.jpg Avatar-IWA-ReichsMarsch-v6.png ecabef1e3f035f97bfdbea0962bc0f46.png Tobi.png GreatWar.png Kitty x Tobi.jpg OldFrosty.png Unbenannt-145.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-03-30_02-55-35.799.png Guards.png Unbenannt-2.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-04-16_17-13-33.497.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-04-16_17-13-43.544.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-18_18-31-20.963.png e9edae4c5133699a9f7ce18fc7a5dc32.png Picture1.png Secretary.png GarmaWallpaperV2.png SPOILER PanzersWallpaperV2.png NepNepWallpaperV2.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-04-27 21-30-40.337 (2).png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-04-28 02-05-34.433.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-03-28 03-04-47.653.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-05-11 18-05-15.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-03-07 09-56-58.113.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-04-28 02-05-34.433 (2).png Desktop 190425 0832.jpg SPOILER NepNepWallpaperV2 (2).png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-03-10 16-58-09.695.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-04-05 20-36-38.951.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-03-17 21-35-23.297.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-05-14 00-53-59.074.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-11-21 15-22-53.165.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-05-14 20-19-15.904.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-05-14 10-35-44.209.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-04-16 16-31-09.735.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-04-16 16-32-14.667.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-04-16 16-35-25.842 (2).png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-04-16 17-13-33.497 (2).png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-04-16 16-44-00.484 (2).png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-04-25 22-53-46.924.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-10-24 21-19-14.156 (2).png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-04-20 03-37-16.003.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-02-07 17-51-18.375 (2).png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-08-16 14-50-38.410.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-12-06 18-43-09.095 (2).png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-02-12 22-20-27.268.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-01-10 22-28-05.512.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-03-12 16-22-13.451.png AD6B5BA7-38DC-4118-B9CE-FFCA6286120C (2).jpg 1097833880.thumbnail-500.png Image0 (2).jpg VRChat 1920x1080 2018-12-06 01-30-45.554.png image057568.jpg Propaganda2.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-06-03_16-29-42.656.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-26_02-13-11.335.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-26_01-49-53.261.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-07-01 00-15-21.361.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-07-01 00-06-07.204.png MePortrait.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-07-01 00-57-27.803.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-06-30 23-28-03.341.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-06-30 23-28-43.812.png Category:Groups Category:Waifu RP Groups Category:Featured articles